Killer Instinct, Fight for Uzumaki
by BloodEdge
Summary: Algo sucedio en el viaje de Naruto que hizo con Jiraya, porque por una razon, una Princesa Guerrera, una Kunoichi heredera de clan, una ex-Agente de Policia llegan a Konoha con la simple mision de ¿amarlo? que fue lo que hizo Naruto para que 3 poderosas peleadoras esten loquitas por el, y ¿una extraña invocacion personal humanoide?


Un nuevo proyecto, este es una segunda parte de una saga cross over de Naruto con videojuegos de pelea, el primero de ellos fue Mortal Love que muchos recordaran, espero que sea de su agrado y si me tiran jitomatazos, igualmente son recibidos

Killer Instinct, Fight for Uzumaki

Asi que esa es tu razón de su presencia Princesa –Tsunade veía un archivo de Alianza entre Konoha y una Aldea no muy conocida, pero muy rica en minerales- cuales son tus términos Maya.

Tengo solo un termino Tsunade-sama –decia Maya con un aire de confianza- deseo a Naruto Uzumaki –shockeando a las presentes y que Shizune reaccione con su típico HYIIIIII- esa es mi única petición, tómenlo o déjenlo.

Solo tengo una pregunta antes de responder –la rubia asiente- como conoces a Naruto y por que lo quieres.

Sencillo, el tiene que saldar una cuenta pendiente conmigo –dejando atónitas a las presentes- antes de que la 4ta Guerra comenzara, mi aldea casi fue destruida por unos seres de otro mundo, sus nombres eran Eyedol y Gargo, como ambos nos veian como una amenaza potencial casi destruyeron mi villa, ambos se sentían invencibles organizaron un torneo en el cual varios peleadores desconocidos se congregaron, el ganador del torneo se enfrentaría a ese par de Demonios, al final Naruto-kun bajo el nombre de Jago saco la victoria derrotando a los demonios en una batalla titánica –las presentes se imaginaban la batalla con dibujitos de la familia palito- además de quitarme mi venganza, me enamore de el, cuando pelea su estilo era como el viento, impredecible, fuerte y calido en ocasiones, una sensación que no se ve con otros hombres hoy en dia.

Pero el tiene una relación con –es interrumpida por Maya-.

Si lo se, con esa niña con cataratas en los ojos –la Hokage y Shizune trataban de no reir- pero su relación no durara mucho.

Por que tan segura –cuestionaba la Hokage con tono de autoridad-.

Por que su relación como ella le dice pende de un hilo, los Hyuuga saben el secreto detrás de Naruto y quienes son sus padres –alertando a la ojimiel- no cree usted que cuando ellos formalicen la relación, el consejo de ese clan tratara de meterle mano a la fortuna Namikaze-Uzumaki?

Eso dejo pasmadas a las féminas, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad que los Ancianos harian tal cosa, pero con tal de poder y riqueza serian capaces de todo eso y mas, la ojimiel asiente a esas razones y sacando una hoja de papel anota una dirección dándosela a la princesa que al mirarlo sonreía.

Ahí puedes encontrar a Naruto, a estas horas debe estar durmiendo –sonriendo amargamente- el pobre ha pasado por muchas cosas.

No se preocupe mucho –respondia Maya- yo me encargare de hacer feliz al cabeza hueca, deseo sorprenderlo, asi que con su permiso –haciendo reverencia y sale de la oficina a gran velocidad-.

Pero lo que nadie noto es que desde otro edificio una mujer usando binoculares y auriculares había escuchado todo, usaba un traje de infiltración tipo Ada Wong de RE 4, observo detenidamente a Maya saliendo del Edificio Hokage a toda prisa y usando su agilidad saltaba por los edificios siguiendo a la guerrera que a leguas se veía muy feliz, su sorpresa fue mayor al igual que Maya al ver que se encontraban en la zona mas pobre de Konoha, la mujer no entendía como alguien podía vivir en estas condiciones y no vio que Maya había desaparecido en un complejo de departamentos, de inmediato le siguió la pista observando que entraba en el ultimo departamento de la zona mas alta y la misteriosa mujer preparaba su equipo de Rappel, con Maya, la guerrera entraba al recinto gracias al posdata de Tsunade que le indicaba de una llave bajo una maceta, su primera impresión fue de shock y asombro, los muebles estaban en malas condiciones, los sillones tenían unos resortes botados, las paredes aunque lavadas podían notarse algunos Graffitis que decían "Muere Demonio" o cosas asi, eso entristecía a la guerrera pensando en la vida que tuvo Naruto toda su vida, un sonido la saco de ese pensamiento, eran ronquidos aunque leves eran muy sonoros para la guerrera, lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido se acerca al origen donde una puerta le impedía avanzar, abre la puerta lentamente encontrando su objetivo, Naruto estaba en su segundo sueño y también se percato de las condiciones precarias de la habitación.

A esto se refería la Hokage –tratando de no llorar- crei que lo que me decias eran puros cuentos, ahora lo veo con mis ojos y no se que decir, te has ganado mi admiración, mas de lo que lo has hecho, Naruto-kun.

Por el auricular Orchid escucho todo y su sorpresa no se había hecho esperar, deseaba verlo con sus propios ojos pero tenia que terminar de preparar su Entrada Dinamica, Maya lentamente se acerca a la cama y se recuesta a lado del rubio, un viaje asi cansa a cualquiera, Naruto al sentir peso extra solo abraza a Maya y esta con un rubor se deja hacer con un pensamiento de "Ya se me hizo" regresa el gesto al rubio, Orchid observa la escena con su equipo de Rappel y los celos no se dejaron sentir y con vuelo irrumpe en el inmueble entrando por la ventana al puro estilo SWAT espantando a la pareja que apenas despertaba, Orchid de inmediato desenfunda su rifle M-16 apuntando al rubio con mirada muy seria y este no dejaba de abrazar a Maya y ella pues tampoco, eso hizo que un tic nervioso en la ceja de la pelinegra apareciera.

Naruto Uzumaki estas bajo arresto –sorprendiendo a ambos rubios- algo que decir a tu defensa?

Que estas loca o que –replicaba Maya que había liberado al rubio y este a ella- bajo que cargos tiendes a ejecutar el arresto.

Bajo los cargos de no reportarse ante su superior por mucho tiempo sin saber su estado –bajando el arma y relajándose- que te costaba mandarme una carta o tan siquiera telefonearme alguna vez Naruto-kun –sonriendo amistosamente haciendo que ambos rubios suspiren ante la bromita-.

Me alegra verlas nuevamente chicas, y respondiendo tu curiosidad, no tengo tu numero y no sabia a donde dirigir las cartas –decia el rubio dejando en shock a la pelinegra- como querías que hiciera eso –ganandose un "Bueno, en parte es culpa mia por no decirte nada jejeje"- ok, cuando llegaron.

Justo en esta mañana –ambas mencionaban pero Maya seguía- además de verte, vine a otro asunto, mi pueblo esta de acuerdo en formar una alianza con Konoha, solo con una condición, quieren que yo sea la embajadora casandome con alguien de aquí –muy roja dejando como fantasma al rubio-.

En pocas palabras –continuaba Orchid- tu eres el elegido Naruto-kun, y mas vale que compartas Maya, entendiste?

Por que debo hacer eso Orchid, tal vez no pensaste que lo quiero solo para mi –abrazando al rubio como un osito de felpa y este no reaccionaba para nada-.

Vamos Maya, no seas asi, tu también sabias de mis sentimientos al terminar el torneo, además el caso de Naruto-kun es especial, el puede entrar al ARC –para no explicar demasiado la pelinegra le pasa una carpeta con archivos que se veía algo voluminoso- ahí encontraras todo a tus preguntas.

Vaya, quien diría que hicieras reportes muy detallados –eso fue como un pedradon a la pelinegra- veamos, El Clan Uzumaki era temido por su gran arsenal de armamento diseñado a base de minerales que solo se pueden encontrar en su aldea natal, maestros en sellado, dueños de una cantidad inmensurable de chakra y por su longevidad –dejando muda a la guerrera- el ARC o como su nombre completo dice Acta de Restauracion de Clan, se le es atribuido al ultimo sobreviviente de un clan de renombre –ganandose un "como los Uzumaki" por parte de la pelinegra- tener mas de una esposa para que la restauración del Clan sea lo mas rápido posible –regresando los archivos a la pelinegra- vaya.

Entonces cual es tu respuesta Maya –preguntaba Orchid con tono suplicante- lo compartiras?

Eso fue música para mis oídos –en medio de la habitación y en medio de una nube de humo, una kunoichi pelirroja con su cabello atado con una cola de caballo (insertar imagen aquí)- hola chicas, ha pasado tiempo.

Kim Wu –la guerrera tenia mirada entrecerrada- es un gusto verte también, a que debemos tu visita.

Tengo un mensaje para ti Naruto-kun –dandole un pergamino pequeño con el símbolo del clan de la kunoichi- lo envían los ancianos de mi clan.

Veamos –recuperandose del shock de las revelaciones que Orchid que cordialmente había investigado, y las chicas se sumaban para verlo- esto dice asi.

Pergamino

Estimado Naruto Uzumaki, nosotros el Clan Wu estamos conscientes de sus capacidades gracias a la información que Kim nos ha brindado, además de investigar por nuestra cuenta por el mundo sobre sus hazañas y nuestro respeto hacia usted es inmenso, formalmente pedimos que acepte a Kim Wu en sagrado matrimonio, no lo hacemos por aprovecharnos de su fama o posición, solo cumplimos los deseos de Kim al declarar que desea darle una mejor vida.

Atte: Consejo del Clan Wu

Quien lo diría, la recatada y cubito de hielo Kim Wu ahora tendrá rol de esposa cariñosa y sumisa –se burlaba Orchid de la kunoichi que se ponía como su cabello- creo que la edad te esta golpeando duro.

Y me lo dice la ancianita –Kim contestaba haciendo un puchero infantil provocando que Orchid se prenda- y a ti te afecto mas la edad, mira que venir aquí con un chico de mi misma edad, asaltacunas.

Ya ya niñas, antes de que salten a los golpes y terminen de destruir este lugar –eso provoca que Orchid se detenga y salga de la habitación dejando a Kim confundida- ve con ella y lo entenderas, Naruto-kun, que piensas de todo esto –el rubio iba a responder pero la guerrera lo calla con un dedo en la boca- se que me diras que tienes una relación con Hinata Hyuuga, pero no te has puesto a pensar el por que los Ancianos del Clan accedieron –dejando al rubio estatico- no quiero echarle la sal a nadie, pero creo que ya sabes quienes fueron tus padres, y también creo que el Consejo de Ancianos de los Hyuuga también lo saben, no estoy diciendo nada en contra de ella, pero tienes que hablar con Hinata-san para saber el por que todo el Clan accedió a su relación.

Te hare caso Maya-chan, siempre me has apoyado aun cuando era Jago –la guerrera sonríe anchamente, el momento se arruino con un grito de Orchid y Kim- ya se dieron cuenta –el rubio suspira resignado al momento de que la Agente y la Kunoichi regresaban espantadas- y, algo que decir al respecto?

Eres –la pelinegra trataba de no llorar- eres la persona mas admirable que haya conocido –Kim solo asentía por que no le salian las palabras-.

Niñas, dejemos que el hombre se cambie –llevándoselas consigo de la habitación- no queremos que todo el dia este en pijama o si? Ahh Naruto-kun, te ves lindo con tu gorrito de foca –la policía y la kunoichi lo miran y sus ojos se vuelven corazones y un gran "Kawaii" fue su respuesta- no tardes –el trio salía de la habitación dejando a un rubio como manzana pero feliz-.

Gracias chicas –el rubio buscaba algo debajo de su cama y saco una maleta pequeña- como me conocieron –sacando un traje ninja poco común para el- no las hare esperar.

En la sala, Orchid limpiaba un poco, Kim con ayuda de Maya preparaban el desayuno, gracias a que la guerrera había traido unos viveres frescos podrían hacer algo, la pelinegra había terminado de limpiar pero aun le invadía como el rubio vivía en estas condiciones y no perder la cabeza, dejo de pensar en esas cosas al oler el desayuno listo, poco después las puertas de la habitación se abren y del mismo salía Naruto usando un traje ninja que a las féminas les trajo muy buenos recuerdos, era la ocasión cuando Naruto se hizo pasar por Jago en el Torneo, las chicas no pudieron evitar ruborizarse ante la imagen frente a ellas, Maya sirvió el desayuno que era un poco de arroz frito con verduras cocidas bañadas en caldo, según información de las 3, el favorito de Naruto cuando estaba en el torneo, pidieron la receta a la chef y ella accedió amablemente sabiendo de los sentimientos de las chicas por las miradas que le lanzaban al rubio.

Mmm, esta delicioso chicas –el trio solo podía ruborizarse por que las palabras les fallaban- oigan, tenemos que ir a la Torre Hokage nuevamente, se que Maya estuvo ahí antes, pero ustedes tienen que ir a reportarse.

Ese era el plan al principio Naruto-kun, pero las ganas de verte me ganaron –decia la kunoichi avergonzada- lo siento.

No tengo excusa realmente, solo vine aquí a verte, pero como no sabia donde vivías, segui a Maya –ella solo dice "con razón sentía que alguien me seguía"- entonces vamos a la Torre Hokage.

El cuarteto salía del pequeño inmueble del rubio no sin antes Orchid prometer que pagaría por la ventana rota, ahora que el cuarteto caminaba por las calles de Konoha las chicas eran victimas de miradas de envidia de otras féminas y una que otra lasciva hacia el rubio, y se escuchaban unos comentarios como de "Creo que son operadas" hacia las chicas por los cuerpos que tenían a base de sus entrenamientos intensos lograban esas figuras de relojes de arena, no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la Torre Hokage donde fueron recibidos por la ojimiel y los integrantes del Equipo 8 (Kurenai nuevamente estaba en el servicio ninja debido a que su hija ya estudiaba en la Academia) al ver a las chicas Kiba obviamente sangraba por la nariz con una sonrisa pervertida, Kurenai estaba en shock pensando en una gran regaño por no usar ropas que no luzcan tan pervertidas, Shino solo arqueo una ceja y Hinata solo las veía como si nada pasara, pero luego se prendió en un gran rubor al ver a la ultima persona entrando a la oficina al igual que el resto de las kunoichis, Naruto usaba el traje azul de Jago de KI dejando bobas a todo mundo, en especial a Kurenai y Tsunade que sin saber tenían una línea de saliva saliendo de sus bocas.

Kurenai-sensei, Baa-chan, limpience la boca –ambas reaccionan y se limpian rápidamente, además de que Kim Wu se prenso del brazo del rubio sorprendiendo a todo mundo y encendiendo el foco de celos de Hinata, y para agregar mas leña al fuego Orchid hacia lo mismo, la ojiperla casi casi era sostenida por Shino y Akamaru para que no se abalanzara sobre las extrañas que estan con su novio- antes de que comience una masacre aquí, hay unas personas que quieren presentarse, debido a que llegaron hoy en la mañana –empujando a la kunoichi y a la agente- les toca.

Mi nombre es Black Orchid –haciendo una reverencia- lamento no venir antes, pero mi necesidad de ver a Naruto-kun me gano.

Igual a mi –presentandose la kunoichi- mi nombre es Kim Wu –asombrando a la ojimiel- además de que venia a realizar un acuerdo entre Konoha y mi clan –ruborizada le pasa el pergamino a la ojimiel que no entendía nada- espero que no les incomode en absoluto.

Mientras la ojimiel hablaba con la agente y la kunoichi, Hinata se acerca al rubio con una mirada seria, ella le llama la atención preguntándole quienes eran con un tonito que denotaba celos muy notorios.

Hina, recuerdas que te conte de mi aventura en un torneo, ellas participaron en el –la ojiperla no estaba convencida- no te pongas asi.

Pero no me gusta que se pongan como unas cualquieras, tu eres mio –decia a lo bajo para no llamar la atención- quiero intercambiar unas palabras con ellas.

De eso estoy de acuerdo, pero antes podríamos hablar tu y yo –aterrando a Hinata- no quiero terminar contigo ni nada, eres lo mejor que me esta pasando en la vida, pero quiero tocar un punto de nuestra relación, si –sonriendo a su manera y la ojiperla aun sin entender asiente-.

Todo parece estar en orden –dejando el pergamino aturdida- pero el ya esta –es interrumpida por la pelinegra Orchid-.

Lo sabemos muy bien Hokage-sama, por eso también deseamos hablar con ella en un ambiente de tranquilidad para que no suceda algo malo –ella resaltaba un muy buen punto a su favor-.

Eso es muy ético de su parte –pensaba Kurenai ante la respuesta de la pelinegra- pensar antes de actuar.

Como le hace este baka para tener varias bellezas a su lado –el Inuzuka estaba depre en un rincón-.

Creo que se debe a que no se comporta como un orgulloso petulante como todos en Konoha –Shino razonaba ganándose un asentimiento de todos los presentes-.

Que bueno que estas aquí Naruto, tu haras una misión en conjunto con el Equipo 8 –el rubio asiente- hace poco nos llego un mensaje y orden de misión del mismo reino donde Maya reside –la rubia se sorprende- ellos aceptaron tu viaje de ida sola, pero no quieren arriesgarse cuando regreses y pagaron por esta misión de escolta, como tu la conoces muy bien Naruto eres el mas capacitado para esta misión, el Equipo 8 como los mejores rastreadores evitaran emboscadas.

Cuando partimos –el rubio se ponía serio-.

Dentro de 3 dias a primera hora, asi aprovechara para darles el tour por la aldea a tus amigas –el rubio asiente- pueden retirarse –todos asienten y la primera acción de Hinata fue pegarse al rubio haciendo valer su lugar, las chicas solo suspiran por que será una larga conversación, algo que Kurenai había notado y no deseaba perderse por nada del mundo- lloverá fuego dentro de poco.

De inmediato el grupo de 4 feminas y un rubio llegaron a una cafetería, en el cual pidieron la zona exclusiva para privacidad, eso hubiese servido si la reina del chisme Ino Yamanaka viese todo y el comportamiento de las extranjeras hacia el rubio, sin que nadie la viese desapareció para contar el recién suceso a su compañera de profesión en la revista chismes calientes de Konoha Sakura, el grupo ya estaba en sus lugares listos para la conversación, Hinata y Naruto de un lado mientras que Maya, Kim y Orchid frente a ellos.

Desde el principio –aclaraba la ojiperla- que se traen con mi novio y por que el.

Por que desde el torneo me fascino su estilo de pelea –comenzaba Maya- el es como el viento, fuerte, impredescible y calido.

Naruto-kun no es como otros peleadores, no se deja llevar por su ego o su fuerza, siempre trata de ayudar aun cuando su vida esta en juego –seguia Kim Wu- es lo que un verdadero ninja tiene que hacer.

El no presume de lo que tiene como otros que conozco, es humilde, siempre vela por los demás aun cuando estos no se lo pidan, siempre saca fuerzas de alguna forma cuando la situación esta en su contra, y no hablo del residente de Naruto-kun –haciendole entender el mensaje a la ojiperla que ella asiente- además que con ese traje quien no negaría que se ve condenadamente sexy.

Eso no te lo niego –la ojiperla muy ruborizada asiente-.

Hina-chan, como te dije en la Oficina de Baa-chan, gracias a ti soy muy feliz y no quiero cambiarte por nada ni por nadie, pero deseo ser sincero contigo y también deseo que tu lo seas –la ojiperla estaba confundida- sabes por que los Ancianos del Clan Hyuuga aceptaron nuestra relación –la ojiperla decia que ellos habían dado el visto bueno, aunque le pareció sospechoso en un principio- te dire un secreto SS, se trata de mi vida y quienes fueron mis padres –Naruto comenzó el relato de su vida y como esta en los primeros años fue un infierno a lado de los ancianos, las chismosas habían llegado y se habían posicionado en lugares estratégicos para escuchar todo, obviamente no escucharon todo, volviendo con el grupo, cuando llego a la parte de la revelación de sus padres la ojiperla estaba en shock al igual que las chismosas y ya planeaban futuras jugadas- es por eso amor, que los ancianos quieren mas poder para ellos mismos metiendo mano a mi herencia, tu eres la mas inocente en todo esto.

Ahora viene lo duro para ti Hinata-san –continuaba Maya- que es mas importante para ti, Naruto o los intereses de tu clan –ganandose un automatico "Naruto-kun"- buena respuesta, cuando te impongan hacer algo que dañe a Naruto-kun, que haras –ganandose un "Si es para lastimar a Naruto-kun no lo hare"- vas bien, y la ultima, que haras si te nombran líder del Clan Hyuuga –ella piensa un momento y dice "Renegare del titulo, solo quiero estar con Naruto-kun"- eso es todo, y prueba que piensas mas en Naru que en los intereses.

Que tal si nos muestras el resto de la aldea –expresaba la kunoichi y el rubio asiente- además podríamos conocer mas a Hinata-san –la ojiperla asiente pero cuando se pusieron de pie para salir notaron a todas las chismosas que desaparecían- genial, ahora toda Konoha sabra tu secreto.

Presiento que la misión se vera comprometida –razonaba la agente ganándose un movimiento general de los demás- espero que no sea tanto problema.

3 Dias Despues

Tengo voz de profeta –frente a Orchid, Maya, Kim, El Equipo 8 y Naruto se encontraban el Equipo 7, 10 y Gai listos para partir- se les perdió algo?

Solo los esperábamos para comenzar la misión –decia Kakashi sin dejar de leer- algún problema?

Esa misión solo nos fue encomendada a mi Equipo y a Naruto por conocer a Maya –Kurenai trataba de calmarse pero cuando se meten en su misión era ya algo inaceptable- quien autorizo esto.

El Consejo –Sasuke contestaba- pensaban que el Dobe arruinaría la misión, asi que mando a los profesionales –decia con su típica arrogancia pero no esperaba un golpe en el estomago por parte de la rubia que se movio a una gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos- m..maldita.

Si dices algo malo hacia Naruto-kun, no solo yo, mis amigas y Hinata-san te harán ver tu suerte –con una mirada fría que logro intimidar al emo- mejor nos movemos, quiero evitar por el menor tiempo posible las pestes –emparejandose con el grupo original- y un emo –eso prendió a la mayoría-.

El grupo marchaba de la siguiente manera, Equipo Gai al frente, Equipo 7 por atrás Equipo 8 a la derecha y Equipo 10 a la izquierda dejando a las peleadoras y al rubio en medio, ellos no le prestaban demasiada atención a lo que acontecía por que platicaban amenamente de lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se vieron, la ojiperla se había unido a ellos y con el tiempo ella de inmediato comenzó a congeniar con las chicas, para asombro de los ninjas las peleadoras podían moverse igual o mejor que ellos por que no mostraban signos de cansancio alguno, ya en la noche todo mundo descansaba mientras armaba los campamentos, el grupo de peleadoras y el rubio se habían separado un poquito del resto para tener privacidad, algo que a los ninjas no les gustaba para nada.

Quienes se creen que son –Sakura estaba muy malhumorada- nos llamo pestes y a Sasuke-kun le dijo emo.

Ellas no dan indirectas, son muy seguras cuando dicen cosas, soy testigo de eso –contestaba Kurenai, y estaba molesta de que el Consejo actuara a espaldas de Tsunade- mi Equipo y yo podíamos con esto, no se por que se metieron.

El Consejo lo pidió Kurenai, no hay nada que puedas hacer al contrario –Kakashi la callaba-.

Creo que alguien le fue con el chisme –viendo de reojo a Sakura e Ino que solo miraban a otro lado como si algo les llamara la atención- tsk, mejor me voy, no vaya a ser contagioso –tomando sus cosas junto a la carpa armada y camina hacia el grupo donde también Hinata, Kiba y Shino conversaban con las peleadoras y el rubio- puedo unirme, alla son unos apáticos –señalando el otro grupo y recibe un "si" de todos- gracias.

Ire por algo de leña –decia Maya y Orchid también lo hacia- no se preocupen, estare bien –eso fue notado por el otro grupo y cierto Uchiha que también dijo que iria por leña y el se separo del grupo diciendo que tenia que estar solo, pero en realidad quería ponerle la mano encima a Maya y "disciplinarla"- que quieres Uchiha.

Por que una princesa como tu esta enamorada del Dobe, yo soy un Uchiha, te dare el honor de ser mi esposa –tomo la mano de la guerrera y ella forcejeaba para quitárselo- no te resistas y ven conmigo.

JAMAS, MI CUERPO Y CORAZON LE PERTENECEN A NARUTO UZUMAKI –pero el Uchiha no daba un brazo a torcer, el grito llamo la atención de todos, Naruto era el que deseaba encargarse de Sasuke pero un guantazo en el mero rostro del pelinegro lo mando a volar, Maya reconoció ese golpe y nunca estuvo mas feliz de ver a un viejo amigo- COMBO.

Hey princess, this cheesy emo bothering you, if so the bastard will see their fate –preparando sus puños para golpear-. (traduccion: Hey princesa, este emo de pacotilla te esta molestando, si es asi el malnacido vera su suerte).

Estoy bien Combo, llegaste justo a tiempo y –Maya estaba sorprendida de verlo ahí mismo- que haces aquí.

Came to see Naruto, you know that you for me it is like a little brother, although in the tournament gave me the beating of my life LOL (traducción: Venia a ver a Naruto, sabes que para mi es como un hermano pequeño, aunque en el torneo me dio la paliza de mi vida jejeje) –decia el morenazo al mismo tiempo que lucia apenado-.

Y bien que te merecías eso, mira que tratar de obligar a una chica a salir contigo durante el torneo, no tienes vergüenza –Combo se deprimía recargado en un árbol- aprendiste la lección, vamos con los demás, creo que a Orchid y Kim les alegrara verte.

They also are here (traducción: Ellas también estan aquí) –Maya señala al grupo que estaba sorprendido de verlo, en especial el Equipo 8 por el tremendo físico del morenazo (Combo tiene el físico del primer Killer Instinct, es mas estético)- I'm sorry, fails to see them by the patch (traducción: lo siento, no logre verlos por el parche).

Combo, viejo pervertido como estas –el Equipo 8 estaba sorprendido de que Naruto conociera al hombre que estaba frente a ellos- como te trata la vida, además de querer casarte sin éxito.

You not remember it I, I have bad luck with this (traducción:No me lo recuerdes, tengo pésima suerte con ello) –Combo estaba deprimido en un árbol debajo de una nubecita negra- Nobody loves me, all hate me (traducción: nadie me quiere, todas me odian) –a Kurenai le había picado la curiosidad de saber quien era ese sujeto y del por que de su mala suerte con las mujeres-.

Calma mi amigo, en un futuro la suerte te va a sonreir, solo se tu mismo, no te fijes en esas interesadas por el billete de donde provienes, solo son unas superficiales –las palabras de Naruto le dieron la respuesta a Kurenai, ella vio detenidamente al morenazo y no le pareció nada feo, pero nada que no pudiera resolver conociéndolo mas tarde- si no pudiste conocer el amor alla, por que no lo intentas aquí, es mas, te presento a una de mis superiores, Kurenai-sensei –todo mundo mira a la Jounnin que se ruboriza y desvia la mirada- pero seria mañana, ya es tarde.

I think it is the best, the trip I get a little tired (traduccion: Creo que es lo mejor, el viaje me canso un poquito) –Naruto asiente y se le queda viendo raro, Combo solo lo mira curioso- do I have something on my face? (traducción: tengo algo en mi rostro?).

Que pasa con ese parche, acaso te paso algo en el ojo –Combo se intimida un poco y le susurra que es para darle un toque mas rudo, Naruto solo lo agarra y lo arranca de la cara- no trates de ser alguien que no eres, se tu mismo y creeme que conoceras a tu alma gemela.

Guau, sin ese parche ese morenazo esta como quiere –se abofetea mentalmente- QUE ESTAS PENSANDO KURENAI, TU ERES FRIA CON LOS HOMBRES, pero no niego que se ve sexy, TRANQUILIZATE YUHI, TAL VEZ TERMINANDO LA MISION O EN MEDIO DE ESTA PODEMOS CONOCERLO MAS.

Todo el mundo veía como Kurenai parecía debatirse ella misma, Naruto, Hinata, Orchid, Kim Wu y Maya sabían que T.J. Combo le movio mucho el tapete a una de las Reinas de Hielo de Konoha, y solo con verlo, Combo no sabia que hacer al respecto y gracias a Naruto le dijo que la dejara tranquila para que pudiese acomodar sus ideas, a diferencia de este campamento que estaba muy animado, el de los "acoples" estaba muy silencioso y apáticos, Kakashi veía a todos lados porque Sasuke ya habia tardado de "ir por agua", un grito del cielo advierte a todos que miran hacia arriba y vieron a Sasuke cayendo y nadie hizo nada para evitarlo y para empeorar cayo sobre la fogata llevándose grandes quemaduras, y digamos que las mas graves fueron en su trasero.

A la mañana siguiente

El Grupo de peleadoras, el Equipo 8, Naruto y Combo estaba en un enorme dilema, reírse hasta morir debido a que Sasuke Uchiha, el ninja con el Ego mas inflado que Shukaku que jamás haya pisado las tierras ninja tiene en su trasero una enorme bolsa de hielo para bajarle la sensación de la quemazón, o simplemente dejarlo pasar y hacerlo una anécdota en Konoha, y lo bueno es que hay fotos que respalden todo eso, Kakashi iba a reclamarle a nuestro morenazo por su ataque a su uk…digo, Sasuke (digo, ese nombre tiene doble sentido).

Tu, maldito porque me atacaste anoche –Kakashi ya habia descubierto su Sharingan, Combo se preparaba pero Maya interfirió- tu no te metas, es entre el y yo.

Me meto porque el me defendió despues de que tu emo de quinta quisiste propasarte conmigo –Kakashi mira a Sasuke con sorpresa y Sasuke solo dice "debería estar honrada que muestre interés en ella"- si tu, apuesto que ese enorme orgullo no lo tienes en otro lado.

Mejor continuamos, nos falta camino por recorrer –Kurenai dio la orden de continuar la misión, pero hubo un plus- podrías decirme algo de ti, Combo-san.

Well, before you reach these lands I was a renowned Boxer, they never missed scandals which adversely affected my career, when settled me was driving a boxing gym (traduccion: Bueno, antes de llegar a estas tierras yo era un boxeador reconocido, nunca faltaron los escandalos que perjudicaron mi carrera, cuando se resolvieron yo manejaba un gimnasio de Boxeo) Kurenai asiente y gracias a un libro de idiomas entendía lo que el morenazo le dice- then I decided to officially retire to travel, some so that I still remember finished here and I learned of the tournament where my friends and Naruto took part, when I play I fight with the I felt as when fighting professionally, full of enthusiasm and life (traduccion: despues decidi retirarme oficialmente para viajar, de algun modo que aun no recuerdo termine aqui y me entere del torneo donde mis amigas y Naruto participaron, cuando me toco pelear con el me senti como cuando peleaba profesionalmente, lleno de entusiasmo y vida).

Vaya, y por lo que escuche ayer, tienes un poquito de mala suerte al elegir novias, no te preocupes, tal vez si te portas bien durante la misión, podamos salir, que dices –todo mundo no podía dejar la sorpresa marcada en sus rostros, en especial de Naruto y las peleadoras, Kurenai Yuhi, la Reina de Hielo tenia en sus manos a T.J. Combo y no al revés- y luego podrías entrenarme en Boxeo, que te parece.

Quien diría que Kurenai-sensei fuese asi –Hinata veía una nueva faceta de su "onee-chan" y escucha de Combo que le enseñe el idioma de estas tierras- Naruto-kun, como es que tu lo entiendes y nosotros no.

Pues sucedió durante el torneo, me llevo una semana entender lo que decia, gracias a que Orchid tambien viene de donde el vive pude entenderlo mas y darme un diccionario de idiomas –Naruto termina con su sonrisa patentada haciendo que las peleadoras y la ojiperla se ruboricen-.

Con los Demas

Esta misión es una basura, porque Kakashi-sensei la pidió en primer lugar, solo he visto sufrir a Sasuke-kun –Sakura veía como su "adorado Sasuke" se acomodaba la bolsita de hielo una vez mas-.

Problemático, porque Ino me arrastro a esta misión, en estos momentos estaría viendo las nubes en un lugar alejado de mi madre, porque las mujeres Nara son asi –Shikamaru debe pensar si debe cortar su relación con Temari realmente-.

Esta misión no es lo que esperaba, ahora tengo a Sasuke herido de gravedad, le dije que debe comportarse pero noooo, el y su tonto orgullo Uchiha, que bueno que Naruto pudo hacer posible las alianzas que tenemos ahora, si hubiese sido Sasuke seriamos enemigos de casi todo el mundo –Kakashi a veces se arrepentía de hacer favoritismo entre sus alumnos, pero su uk…Sasuke tenia que entrenar mas-.

COMO DEMONIOS TIENEN ESOS CUERPOS, ACASO ES UN RITUAL VUDU LO QUE HACEN O QUE, LO QUE DARIA POR SABER QUE HACEN –Ino es una kunoichi superficial que solo piensa en maquillaje, ropa y moda, y claro, los chismes, por eso su clan es dueño de la Editorial de Hoja Caliente, donde los chismes de las 5 Naciones son plasmados ahí-.

Una explosión no muy lejos les llamo la atención, Maya sabe que en esa dirección se encuentra su reino y sin importarle las indicaciones de los Jounnin ella corre para ver si no pasaba lo que ella piensa, Orchid, Kim Wu, Naruto y Combo sin pensarlo corrieron detrás de la guerrera amazona, los ninjas no se quedaron atrás y siguieron al grupo, la velocidad de Maya y los demás era asombrosa, incluso a los ninjas les costaba trabajo mantenerles el ritmo, cuando los alcanzaron Maya despedia un enorme instinto asesino que asusto a todo mundo y solo dijo estas palabras "vamos a destruir chatarra".

Orchid sonríe sacando sus armas que son unas tonfas eléctricas, Combo se acomoda unos guantes de entrenamiento para Boxeo, Kim Wu libera sus nun-chakus de su pierna derecha, y Naruto enfunda su katana en la espalda, todos esperaron el llamado de Maya para la pelea y no los decepciono cuando Maya hizo el grito de guerra de su tribu, todos se separaron para ir a distintos puntos de la Aldea con el propósito de sacar a los invasores.

Orchid fue la primera en encontrarse con los invasores, un grupo de robots humanoides que reconoció al instante, Fulgores, ellos cercaron a una familia dispuestos a matarlos, un Fulgore tenia sus garras listas para empalar al padre que protegia a su esposa e hija, sin que los robots lo viesen venir una pantera hecha de electricidad choca con un robot haciendo que este se convulsione por la electricidad, los Fulgore restantes miran hacia atrás y vieron uno de sus objetivos primarios, Black Orchid los esperaba con sus tonfas listas y una sonrisa demencial, además que se cambio el traje para recordar el Torneo donde conoció a Naruto, tiene un par de gafas electrónicas encima de su cabeza, un bustier blindado verde sobre una camiseta blanca, pantalones cortos de color verde con un cinturón alrededor de ellos, guantes negro de corte, mientras que en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo que tiene una correa verde de tela alrededor de su bíceps , vendas envueltas alrededor de sus muñecas y un mini-ordenador en su muñeca derecha. Ella lleva un solo shin-guard en su rodilla derecha, junto con otra correa de tela, y el tobillo, botas de combate de tacón alto, y estaba lista para repartir guamazos o guantazos, como quieran llamarle.

Uno de los Fulgore desaparece de la vista de Orchid y reaparece detrás de ella con el objetivo de conectar un golpe ascendente, Orchid esquiva saltando hacia adelante y con su mano izquierda gira en sentido contrario del reloj y encara a su atacante, ella nuevamente ataca con una pantera eléctrica seguida de ella misma haciendo una pirueta en la cual en forma de helicóptero golpea con los pies al robot, se incorpora rápidamente y golpea con sus tonfas eléctricas al Fulgore que no se defendia despues del shock de la pantera, aprovechando la distracción de la oficial los Fulgore restantes atacan con sus lasers que salian de sus ojos, Orchid salta hacia la derecha evadiendo esos ataques pero se distrajo cuando un Fulgore apareció donde ella caería, el robot ataca con una embestida usando sus cuchillas golpeando exitosamente a la peleadora logrando que se doble del dolor, pero no desaparecia su sonrisa demencial.

Asi me gusta chatarra ambulante, vamos a bailar –la oficial corre hacia su rival mas próximo-.

En otro lado del pueblo, Combo daba cátedras del porque fue llamado campeón mundial en su tiempo, sus brazos brillaban con líneas azules emulando sus venas, Combo corre hacia un Fulgore con un recto con la derecha destrozando el pecho del rubot, otro Fulgore aparece a las 2 del boxeador, Combo sin perder tiempo esquiva un rayo laser, el boxeador pudo acercarse lo mas posible y llegando centímetros a el comenzó a golpearlo con el viejo uno dos, despues sigue el tres cuatro y finaliza con el cinco seis, este ultimo hizo que la cabeza del robot saliera volando.

As in the old days, come by more pieces of junk, Tio Combo expected them (traduccion: Como en los viejos tiempos, vengan por mas pedazos de chatarra, el Tio Combo los espera) –el boxeador no sabia que Kurenai lo observaba con un rubor en sus mejillas-.

Combo continuo su ataque dando un salto de tigre que al mismo tiempo esquivaba mas rayos laser, se incorporo con fuerza y saltando conecta un poderoso rodillazo en el mentón del primer robot frente a el, la cabeza del Fulgore logro desprenderse un poco de su cuerpo mecanico asombrando a los presentes, Kurenai se mantenía alerta protegiendo a una familia sin despegar la vista del morenazo que seguía dando cátedras de Boxeo, algo contrario a los ninjas.

Hablando de ellos, también atacaban a las maquinas, pero sin el resultado que ellos deseaban, ya que ellos usaban técnicas a base de chakra que apenas detenían a los robots, los dejaban ligeramente rasguñados y pequeñisismas abolladuras en sus armaduras, por ejemplo Kakashi que queriéndose lucir frente a unas señoritas ataco a un Fulgore usando su Raikiri, el cual dio en el blanco pero solamente abollo la armadura sin desactivar a la maquina, Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su Chidori dando el mismo resultado, ni que decir de Sakura, su Super-Fuerza no sirvió para nada, porque cuando golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a su rival, su mano se fracturo, razón, los Fulgores estaban hechos con una aleación especial que los hacen inmunes al chakra.

Si no ayudan no estorben –Maya llego salvando el pellejo de Ten-ten que sus armas tampoco hacían mella en los Fulgores- vayan a evacuar a los aldeanos, nosotros nos encargamos AHORA.

Maya lanzo sus dagas hacia los rostros de unos robots que tenia mas cercano, logrando destrozar las mismas por la fuerza que la princesa impuso, la princesa esquiva un laser que venia por su espalda saltando hacia la derecha, aprovechando el empuje de su salto toma con sus pies a otro Fulgore de la cabeza y con un giro de sus piernas le arranca la cabeza, nuevamente toma al Fulgore decapitado con sus piernas y con la fuerza que la caracteriza lanza al muertito contra otra pila de metal que arrmetia contra ella, pero descuido su espalda y es golpeada por laser proveniente de 5 Fulgores que estaban en modo camuflaje, Maya lentamente se pone de pie retomando sus dagas de una pila cercana, lista para recibirlos y desarmarlos a golpes.

Con Naruto y Kim Wu hacían una mancuerna nunca vista, Naruto atacaba con su katana, Kim defendia usando su estilo de clan y los nun-chakus, dando muestra de movimientos acrobáticos y dignos de una gimnasta olímpica, la kunoichi pelirroja se alejo del rubio dándole espacio para que el se luciera, y no fallo, el rubio comenzó a atacar con una serie de poderosas patadas que dejarían a las de Gai y Lee como simples caricias, con su katana partia como mantequilla a las maquinas, Naruto se puso a pensar que la maquina Fulgore original era mas resistente porque un sablazo no lo partia, pero le hacia profundos cortes, por su parte Kim hacia gala de su maestria con su arma, la cual destrozaba extremidades y partia a la mitad, pero olvido su punto ciego, 3 Fulgore atacaron a la kunoichi con sus sables y rayos laser, Kim quedo muy mal herida, ella pensó que era su fin, cerro los ojos esperando la estocada final.

YAAHOOOOOOOOOO –del lado derecho una extraña bola de demolición verde golpeo a los Fulgore que no se esperaban la sorpresita, la bola de demolición se deshizo mostrando a un nuevo ser, un ser humanoide con la apariencia de…un sapo con musculos, el tiene unos pañuelos rojos amarrados en ambos brazos por arriba de los bíceps, unos lentes que debo admitir se le ven muy cool, un cinturón de metal con puas y unas rodilleras también con puas- oe nee-chan, estas bien?

R…Rash –la kunoichi se incorpora gracias al sapo humanoide- no es que no me alegra verte pero, que haces aquí.

Sabes que donde hay una buena batalla el buen Rash esta presente –decia el enorme sapo al mismo tiempo que hacia poses para mostrar sus musculos haciendo que la kunoichi riera por la irreverencia del sapo- y quienes organizaron esta fiesta onee-chan.

Fulgores Rash –el sapo tuvo toda la información que deseaba- y… que haras.

I´M CRASHING THIS PARTY –el sapo vuelve a colocarse sus anteojos cool y se une a la batalla, las maquinas de inmediato embistieron al nuevo peleador y este corresponde la acometida corriendo hacia ellos, lo que siguió de eso fue lo mas chusco que Rash podía hacer, de su cabeza salieron unos enormes cuernos de carnero con los cuales Rash se lanza sobre las maquinas dándoles un severo topetazo, logrando derribarlas, antes de que estas se reincorporen el sapo los pateo mutando su pie en una bota gigante con pinchos que los desbarataba finalmente- sígueme el paso nena, o me quedare con toda la diversión.

Siempre amenizando las reuniones, pero no dejare que te lleves la gloria –Kim Wu hacia equipo con el sapo humanoide, volviendo con Naruto, este dejo de pelear por una razón, todos los Fulgores con lo que peleaba estaban envueltos en lo que parecían telarañas, el causante o la causante era una extraña chica que apareció de la nada, usando hilos que sacaba de sus brazaletes o algo asi, la chica es extremadamente pálida, ella tiene el pelo largo y negro y sus ojos son también notablemente y poco natural de color amarillo brillante. Sadira lleva un traje de color de mora, con una capucha y una máscara decorativa. Ella parece ser el uso de medias rasgadas en sus piernas. En general, la ropa parece ser de un diseño Pérsico o Arábigo, tal vez haciendo alusión a su nacionalidad. Ella ha aplanado sus guanteletes con dos garras que sobresalen de los nudillos, la extraña peleadora solo jalo un pequeño hilo que sostenia en su dedo índice, desmembrando a todas las maquinas, dando fin a la invasión de robots.

Todo mundo esta –Maya se reunio con el resto de los peleadores para ver su estado, se asombro al ver a Rash en el lugar pero un poco de ayuda no estaba de mas, cuando fijaron su vista en donde estaría Naruto vieron que el lugar estaba envuelto en una enorme telaraña- genial, ella esta aquí.

Maya, de quien estas hablando –Kim se quedo con la palabra en la boca porque Maya comenzó a cortar la telaraña que rodeaba el lugar, no tardo mucho tiempo en abrir paso y todo mundo podía ver lo que sucedia y no era nada bonito para las chicas- QUIEN ES ESA Y QUE LE HACE A NARUTO.

Ella es Sadira, ella es la ultima de su clan, ella vive en las montañas pero a veces baja al pueblo a comprar suministros, creo que llego justo cuando vio la invasión y –la guerrera saco sus dagas lista para matar- ESA MALDITA ECHO SUS OJOS EN NARUTO.

QUE –ahora todas las chicas eran detenidas por al menos Combo y Rash, la extraña chica retiro su mascara dejando ver su hermosos y palido rostro al rubio que no sabia que hacer-.

AHHH, CUANDO UN MIEMBRO OFRECE SU MASCARA A UNA PERSONA QUIERE DECIR QUE LE GUSTA, NO ACEPTES NARU –demasiado tarde, Naruto tomo la mascara haciendo que la chica se ruborice y aprese al rubio con un abrazo, Orchid se safo del agarre de Combo y desenfundo su M-16- ALEJATE DE MI FUTURO ESPOSO ZORRA.

COMO QUE TU ESPOSO ORCHID, YO SOY SU LEGITIMA ESPOSA, TU EN CAMBIO ERES UNA CONCUBINA –todo mundo queda en shock, Maya había sacado mas de quicio a Black Orchid-.

Mejor nos calmamos y le veremos si lo que ella hace es cierto o es solo una treta –las palabras de Kim pudieron calmar a las féminas, Rash y Combo agradecían que hubiese alguien que razonara- oye, quien eres y porque cortejas a nuestro amigo.

La chica de inmediato saca una pizarra y comienza a escribir, Maya explica que ella no habla su lenguaje pero lo entiende y puede escribirlo a la perfeccion, la extraña termino de escribir y muestra la pizarra.

Dice asi –Orchid comienza a leer- "mi nombre es Sadira,provengo de las montañas, antiguo hogar de mi clan" –Orchid asiente, Sadira borra lo escrito y vuelve a escribir, segundos mas tarde muestra la pizarra- "venia a comprar provisiones para la semana cuando note la invasión, naturalmente yo no me meteria en ello, pero cuando vi a este gran guerrero peleando, sentí algo especial" –Sadira borra nuevamente y escribe- "su manera de pelear no es como el de los demás ninjas, el es como un roble que se planta firme y es inamovible" vaya metáfora –la chica nuevamente comienza a escribir- "cuando el fue rodeado por esas maquinas sali en su ayuda" –la chica escribe una vez mas- "es por eso que estoy segura, por favor, se mi pareja y déjame ser la madre de tus hijos, AHORA SI LA MATO, SOSTENGANME QUE LA MATO –Sadira mira lo que escribió y lo borra para escribir nuevamente- me gustas, por favor sal conmigo, eso esta mejor.

Solo espero que Hinata no se altere –Rash le pregunta quien es Hinata- Hinata es la novia de Naruto, acepto compartirlo pero es algo celosa y –no termino por un grito que se escucho a lo lejos-.

QUIEN ES ESA ARRASTRADA DE QUINTA QUE ATENTA A LA PRIVACIDAD DE NARUTO-KUN –todos los luchadores veian una nube de polvo acercarse y la causa, nada mas y nada menos que Hinata con Byakugan extremadamente activado-.

Hermanito, tu siempre te metes en problemas –Rash trataba de no reir, Naruto solo se decae por la razón que el sapo tenia-.

No tienes idea Rash, no tienes idea –la ojiperla había llegado a donde el grupo pero antes de decir una palabra se desmayo al ver a nuestro anfibio amigo- la mataste.

Fin de Especial

Omake

Han pasado 2 semanas de aquella misión, en Konoha ahora Naruto tenia una vida agitada pero alegre, agitada porque Sadira se mudo con el y aunque no podían hablar como se acostumbra, ella hacia lo imposible para satisfacer al rubio, quien diría que la chica hace mejor ramen que en Ichirakus, Hinata visitaba casi a diario al rubio para reforzar su relación, y ayudando a Sadira con la barrera de idiomas, ambas primeramente no se llevaban bien, pero unos días de conocerse se sintieron en gran sintonía.

Otro de los cambios en la aldea, era la relación de Kurenai Yuhi con el peleador Theodorus James Combo (realmente no es su nombre pero quería ponerle uno) la hija se asombro la primera vez al ver a un hombre de esa magnitud, cuando no había misiones o entrenamientos, Kurenai practicaba Boxeo bajo las cátedras del boxeador, Anko una ocasión vio a la pareja en medio de una cita donde extrañamente para la domadora de serpientes le pregunto de broma si compartia, Kurenai le respondio "nopi, este chocolatote es solo mio" dejando muda a la gran Anko Mitarashi.

Naru-kun, ya llegue –Orchid era la nueva jefa policial de la aldea de Konoha, ella se puso a prueba para tener el puesto y convencio a muchos con creces, ahh, y cabe destacar que cuando la prueba termino Sasuke le exigió ser su pareja, Orchid cordialmente le contesto en forma de 134 golpes que dejaron al pobre emo en camilla de hospital por una larga temporada-.

Bienvenida linda –Orchid fue recibida con un beso rápido pero lleno de amor en sus labios, no muy detrás de ella entraban ahora en la casa Uzumaki Maya y Kim, la ultima trabajando en la Academia Ninja y Maya como embajadora de su reino- bienvenidas señoras Uzumaki, como estuvo su dia.

Un poco pesadito lindo, pero nada que no pueda soportar, excepto a ese mini-mi de el rarito social de Rock Lee, me provoca jaquecas –un clon del rubio aparece detrás de ella y masajea sus sienes relajando a la pelirroja- si sabes lo que me gusta Naru.

Tengo que aguantar a la pesada de Temari que se la pasa diciéndome que no eres un buen prospecto, ja, si supiera que su "novio perfecto" le pone el cuerno con la bibliotecaria –Maya es cargada por otro clon para que no camine mas- oye, ya soy niña grande, pero me gusta que me consientas.

B…Biienn..bienvenidas sean –Sadira saludaba a todas las recién llegadas-.

Es un enorme progreso Sadira, estoy muy orgullosa –Hinata aparecia a su lado con una sonrisa- que bueno que todos estemos aquí, ya esta lista la cena.

Y que comeremos en esta ocasión –la ojiperla como broma le arranca la ropa al rubio dejándolo solo en bóxer, todas las chicas entendieron el mensaje y se relamieron los labios- es justamente lo que me receto el chef –para ese entonces Naruto huye despavorido, Maya da la orden de ataque- ME ENCANTA ESTA VIDA.

Fin de Omake


End file.
